Kamacuras
Kamacuras is a current member of the Earth Conquerors. Kamacuras is a giant praying mantis that lived on Solgell Island in the Pacific ocean and was mutated into a Kaiju by nuclear testing in December 12, 1967. Appearance In appearance, Kamacuras resembles a praying mantis. His body is segmented with a green-colored exoskeleton with red on the spikes and spines on his body and scythes. He has two large yellow insect eyes. His mouth is long and his mandibles are similar to that of vertebrate jaws (with a lower mandible that moves downwards but with a second pair of mandibles on the inside that open sideways). On his head are a pair of antenna. There are also small spikes on his head. On the back of his thorax there are large red colored spikes. At the end of his abdomen are a pair of spikes that curve outwards. Like a normal mantis, Kamacuras has 3 pairs of legs, one pair he has a pair of scythes which he uses for combat. One his abdomen he has two sets of insect wings which help him fly. Personality Like most of the other Earth Conqueror's, Kamacuras holds a deep hatred towards humans, believing them to be evil creatures who destroy and kill everything they don't like or deem inferior. He also seems to be entertained by misfortune of the Earth Defenders such as when he snickered at hearing roar of King Caesar entering his berserker-mode or when he laughs as Rustyrose reminds Kumonga and Kamoebas about how Titanosaurus left the Earth Defenders. History Kamacuras was originally a normal praying mantis living on Solgell Island along with Kumonga when he was mutated due to nuclear testing near the island. Kamacuras developed a serous rivalry with Kumonga. Both Kumonga and Kamacuras eventually left Solgell Island and making their way to the major continents in Decemeber 12, 1967. Synopsis Half-Centaury War Arc In 1969, Kamacuras made himself known when he attacked Bangkok, Thailand. As he was attacking the city, his activity attracted Godzilla who battled the mantis monster, soon Kumonga arrived as well as a three battle between the monsters ensues. Kamacuras is soon defeated by Godzilla, while the saurian deals with Kumonga, Kamacuras makes his leave. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2003, Kamacuras was attacking the family of the psychic twins Minnete and Mallory. As Kamacuras was about to kill their mother and butler, he was intercepted by Mothra and the two insects brawled. In the cross-fire, Minnete and Mallory's mother is accidently killed. Kamacuras flees as Mothra flies after him. Devonian Arc In 2010, after Lucy Casprell arrives on Infant Island, Kamacuras is seen on a mural in a shrine in the 'Sky' monsters section. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, the alien kaiju known as the Trilopods where being sent to invade Earth and capture its monsters. Kamacuras was one of those monsters who was captured, had his DNA absorbed and was sent to the Trilopod nest in Las Vegas. Kamacuras along with the other captured Earth Kaiju where soon freed by King Caesar. However unlike the other Terrian kaiju who joined Godzilla in combating the Trilopod hybrids, Kamacuras didn't part take in the battle and retreated while he had the chance. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Kamacuras encountered SpaceGodzilla who was offering him a place on his new team: The Earth Conquerors, Kamacuras accepted SpaceGodzlla's offer. In 2016 after the failed mission in Brisbane, SpaceGodzilla announces that the Earth Conquerors are ready to confront their rivals the Earth Defenders. Kamacuras and the other Earth Conquerors soon invade Monster Islands and confront the Godzilla and the Earth Defenders. The two opposing sides begin to attack each other but are interrupted by the presence of a magic circle, both kaiju teams are sucked through the circle and into an alternate dimension: Earth Land. After they landed in this new world, Kamacuras and the rest of the Earth Conquerors track down the source of the magic circle which transported them. They find the airship of the dark guild Grimoire Heart and seek aboard where they confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. However once both teams realize that their greatest threats the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have joined together, the Earth Conquerors form a alliance with Grimoire Heart. Tenrou Island Arc Two weeks later, Grimoire Hearts Airship makes it way to Tenrou Island and Kamacuras along with the other Earth Conquerors prepare for battle. Their path is soon blocked by Master Makarov Dreyar now giant sized, so Kamacuras along with the other members of the Earth Conquerors (apart from SpaceGodzilla and Battra) and members of Grimoire Heart are transported to the Island by Caprico. Kamacuras and Ebirah team up with Rustyrose and go in search of members of both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Kamacuras, Ebirah and Rustyrose soon encounter Elfman Strauss and Evergreen. Before they can prepare their attack, they hear the echoing roar of Godzilla. The two teams engage in a brawl, Kamacuras faces Evergreen as Ebirah battles Elfman. Kamacuras tries slashing at Evergreen with his Scythes, the two soon take the battle to the air as Kamacuras dodges Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, Kamacuras then uses Piton Crush on the female mage, causing her to fall to the ground. Kamacuras and Ebirah face Evergreen and Elfman but they are distracted by Evergreen's Fairy Bomb Gremlin, allowing Elfman to charge towards Rustyrose. While Evergreen becomes distracted by Elfman being overpowered by the newly summoned Belcusas, Kamacuras rams her in the gut, taking her down. Kamacuras snickers at the fact the Earth Defenders have joined with humans he deems as weak, he stands back as Ebirah prepares to execute Evergreen. This is soon halted when Zilla arrives just in time. After the Earth Defender knocks away Ebirah, Kamacuras launches himself towards Zilla but she bites down on his scythes and throws Kamacuras into Belcusas which frees Elfman. Kamacuras recovers as he, Ebirah and Belcusas face down against Zilla, Elfman and Evergreen. Kamacuras is struck down as Zilla swings Ebirah towards him but soon recovers. While Zilla is distracted, Kamacuras and Ebirah slash at her side and face, bringing her down. As Rustyrose shows Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla an image of Zeref, Kamacuras is suprises that this is who they are looking for. Both trios soon here the enraged roar of King Caesar who has entered into his berserk-mode, Kamacuras snickers that the Earth Defenders has lost his mind. After Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla manage to defeat Belcusas, Kamacuras and his team mates manage to catch-up to them. Kamacuras asks Zilla why she still defends the humans as he states they are violent and foolish until Zilla answers back as to why she still defends the humans. Elfman charges at the trio and Kamcuras and Ebirah prepare to attack but are stopped by Rustyrose who attacks the Take-Over mage with his Jet Black Sword. After Ebirah attempts to kill Elfman, Elfman manages to replicate Ebirah's claw, Kamacuras is shocked attempts to take him out but the Take-Over Mage swigs Ebirah at the mantis, knocking him down. Kamacuras soon recovers and he along with Ebirah manages to pin Zilla to the ground as Rustyrose uses Tower of Dingir on Elfman and Evergreen. On the way to Fairy Tails base camp, Kamacuras complains about the rain running his wings, soon the trio encounters Destoroyah and Azuma who have left the camp after facing Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Later, Kamacuras and his comrades manage to find the base camp of Fairy Tail and they confront Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Panther Lily, The Shobijin, Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo. Before they battle, the two opposing sides feel the force of Bluenote's magic. AS Rustyrose and Ebirah attack the Fairy Tail mages and Gorosaurus, Kamacuras uses his Piton Crush on Mothra Leo out of revenge against Mothra, slashes the larva's sides and sends the Shobijin flying off Leo. Before they can attack the downed group, Kamacuras is taken down by a blast of silk. The three turn to see Freed Justine, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas have arrived to save their comrades, Kamacuras and his team prepare to battle their new opponents. Kamacuras zooms towards Freed and Bickslow but he is taken down by Kumonga's Paralysis Webs, he is unable to move and is left open to Kumonga's Venom Stingers. Before the two members of the Thunder Legion and the two Earth Defenders can attack, they are demobilized by Rustyrose's Ghosts of Brittia. Kamcuras, Ebirah and Rustyrose watch as their four opponents are in pain. Kamcuras snickers as Rustyrose taunts Kumonga and Kamoebas with how Titanosaurus left the Earth Defenders. As the Tenrou Tree falls, Freed and Bickslow loose their energy and Kamacuras states that the magic power of the Fairy Tail wizards in depleting. After the Fairy Tail mages begin to regain there magic power, Kamacuras, Rustyrose and Ebirah realise that Destoroyah and Azuma have been defeated. Kamacuras is caught off guard by Kumonga who fires Venom Stingers, after Kamacuras gets back up the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders are trapped within Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir. As Kamacuras, Ebirah and Rustyrose laugh as their opponents are about to be destroyed, they are unware of Elfman (who is controlled by Bickslow through his Figure Eyes) appearing from behind, who uses Ebirah to whack Kamacuras. Afer Kamacuras recovers he flies towards the opposing group to attack but is blinded by Mothra Leo's Silk Blast, leaving Kamacuras open to caught by Kumonga's Viscous Web. The spider proceeds to swing the Kamacuras around until he is sent crashing onto Rustyrose and Ebirah, knocking all three of them out Afterwards, Bickslow and Kumonga take the unconscious Kamacuras along with Rusty and Ebirah to get rid of them. While Bickslow lets Rusty flow down river, Kumonga strings Kamacuras and Ebirah up a tree far from the camp. Abilities Piton Crush: Kamacuras slams his sharp scythes into the sides of his opponent, causing them great pain as well as launching them at some distances. He used this attack on Evergreen. The scythes themselves can do a good deal of damage, being able to cut as Zilla's hide. Piton Spear: Kamacuras slashes his opponents with his scythe-like appendages. He uses this attack on Mothra Leo and The Shobijin. Flight: Using his wings, Kamauras is able to flying at high speeds. This allows him to zoom and ram into opponents to send them to the ground. Category:Characters Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Air Kaiju Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju